


Stay

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [12]
Category: If I Stay - Gayle Forman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Inspired By If I Stay (Movie), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Orphan - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sourwolf Derek Hale, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: So like I watched the movie If I Stay and I really wanted to write this one-shot that's based off the movie. Sorry if it ends up sucking I wanted to try.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Fandom One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 46





	Stay

You know those moments when it feels like you're on top of the world and you don't think you could ever come down? Do you also know that these moments usually come right before a storm?

Stiles and his dad are rocking out to whatever music is on the radio. They don't even know the song other than that it had a nice rhythm and was keeping them awake on their drive back to Beacon Hills after a visit to see his dad's parents.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Stiles smiles stretching to try and keep the sleep out of his eyes because as soon as he gets to Beacon Hills he wants to go see Derek.

"Stiles, it’s only been a couple days," His dad says rolling his eyes but focusing on the road.

"So, it feels like it's been forever," Stiles whines pouting at the thought of being away from his mate for so long.

"Yeah yeah, you just want to see your boyfriend," His dad teases glancing at him quickly making a blush appear on his face though he chooses not to respond. And that is when the rain started.

"Ugh, I can't see a thing in this rain," His dad complains squinting outside the front window trying to see anything.

"Dad, I think we need to pull over this isn't safe," Stiles suggests but he only waves him off.

"How am I supposed to pull of if I can't see the signs on the road, we could be next to a cliff for all we know," He states matter of factually which made since so Stiles stopped trying.

They drive for another hour when it happens. The rain is pouring obscuring their vision, they aren't sure who was in the wrong lane but they smashed into each other head on. It sends both cars tumbling across the road.

They aren't discovered until the rain stops, two hours later.

Stiles opens his eyes blinking rapidly at the bright light and groans at his pounding head ache. He looks around him to take in his surroundings. Why was he on the floor of a hospital room?

He clumsily stands up bracing himself on the side of the bed. He turns to look at the person inhabiting the bed and jumps. It's him, he's laying there in the hospital bed wires everywhere trying to help him stay alive. What happened?

Then it hit him and he stumbled back into a chair. The rain, the wreck, and the ambulance full of voices. Dad! Where's his dad?

He stands up and runs out of the room and into the waiting room and is utterly shocked to see everyone there. Scott is comforting Isaac as he cries into his chest. Lydia is holding onto Jackson tightly as she clutches Allison's hand with her free hand. Both Allison and Jackson aren't crying but they look resigned. Erica is pacing in front of Boyd as he tries to get her to sit still but she won't listen to him. Then there's Derek who is sitting in one of the hospital chairs with his head in his hands just staring at the floor.

Stiles walks over to him and runs his hand through Derek's hair. He's always loved running his fingers through it and he knows Derek does too. Even if he constantly complains about having to fix it when he stops.

Then the doors are bursting open and they are wheeling a gurney in. Stiles stops to look at this new body. Derek whines as if he could feel the loss of his hand in his hair. Stiles smiles before rushing over to see if it's his dad and it is.

They say a bunch of medical terms he doesn't quite understand at this point in time. But when they say he needs a surgery immediately he knows it can't be good. He runs with the gurney as they take him to surgery and he it terrified. What if he doesn't make it? He'll be an orphan.

At that thought Stiles can't bring himself to go in and watch the surgery so he just sits outside the door. After about two hours everything stops, sad sighs echo around the room, a flatline sound is as loud as ever, and Stiles cries his heart out.

"Hey buddy," He hears Scott's voice whisper in his ear and with tears still streaming down his face he runs back to his own room. He walks in to see Scott sitting in the seat next to his bed but everyone else is probably still in the waiting room.

"Hi Scott," Stiles whispers back as if he can actually hear him but he can't, no one can.

"You know when I heard you were in a wreck and went into surgery I didn't believe it. My best friend couldn't be on the brink of death, it's Stiles the human who runs with wolves. He's been through too much to die in a car accident. But seeing you like this makes it so much more real and terrifying. I could lose you and I don't know if I'd make it, you've always been there for me. When my dad left, when I was turned, every shift that followed, when Allison broke up with me, and when I was too scared to tell Isaac how I felt. You are such a big part of my life I don't know if I'll be able to function if you're gone," Scott says taking a shaky breath as a few tears slide down his face.

"No matter what happens I want you to remember that you still have a family here that cares for and loves you. I want you to stay so bad that my heart feels like it's going to be torn out of my chest. But if it's truly too much and you simply can't hold on anymore you can go. I know no one else will have the balls to tell you this but it's okay if you choose to leave," Scott says his voice cracking, making Stiles’ heart break at how truly terrified and sad his best friend is.

Eventually the rest of the pack filters in and out begging him to stay and to wake up. And Scott was right, no one could tell him it was okay if he had to leave, but that makes perfect sense. After a half an hour of silence where no one comes in Stiles curls up in a chair against the wall and stares out the window. Should he really stay?

Then in walks Derek, head hung low and shoulders slumped. He sits down in the chair by the bed and grips onto Stiles's hand tightly kissing the top of it softly. "Hi," He croaks his voice sounding as if he's been crying. His big, bad wolf was crying? Then he looks up from his lap causing Stiles to gasp at his blood shot and puffy eyes. "I love you."

It was the first time Derek had said it back and Stiles wanted to cry at his broken mate. "I don't know if you can hear me but please come back to me. Please stay with me and spend the rest of our lives together. I don't think I ever told you but werewolves mate for life so you're it for me," Derek says squeezing his eyes shut trying not to cry as Stiles walks behind him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Derek," Stiles says hearing his own voice crack at the thought of leaving him.

"You know I thought it'd be okay to fall in love again, you know. Sure there was Paige and Kate but you're my mate we have to be happy right? But seeing you here, would this have still happened if you didn't know me? Would you still be on the edge between life and death if I wasn't so selfish and decided to make you mine," Derek speaks quietly making Stiles tighten his grip on his shoulder.

"Don't say that Sourwolf, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't start regretting it now," Stiles chuckles sadly wishing Derek will just hold him in his arms and never let go.

"If you can hear me I don't want this to be the reason you stay because that is your choice but when a werewolf's mate dies they go insane," Derek states making Stiles gasp and look at him tears in his eyes. "They can't handle the grief of losing them and eventually they die. But I guess in a way that could be a good thing because then we can be together."

Derek tried to smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes as he stares at Stiles on the bed. Stiles leans forward and wraps his arms around Derek's neck in a hug. Derek gasps and places his hand to his heart as it beats rapidly. Can his wolf feel me?

"What is this?" Derek whispers looking around before looking directly at Stiles who smiles at him with tears dripping down his cheeks. "Are you here?"

"Yes," He answers to which Derek can feel his heart jump and he knows he is here.

"I've missed you so much, it felt like so long when you were gone. I just wanted to pull you into a hug and kiss you until you were sick of me," He smiles before looking down at his lap drawing Stiles's gaze to something in his hands. "You know when you were going to get home I was planning on proposing."

Stiles gasps as Derek opens a ring box to reveal a beautiful golden ring. "It's beautiful, Der," Stiles whispers holding a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not sure if you would accept or not but when you wake up you can tell me. So, will you marry me!" Derek ask as he slides the ring on Stiles's left hand ring finger. "You know when I first got here they wouldn't let me see you and I was about to tear off the security guard's head as he escorted me out. Please, please stay if not for me then for everyone else in the waiting room praying you'll wake up."

Derek sighs standing up and kissing Stiles's forehead before heading to the door. Stiles wishing he won't leave, that he'll be by his side forever as well. Then Stiles's eyes start to get really heavy so much so that he can't keep them open and then he's falling. 

His eyes flash open once again and his breath comes in quickly. He's staring at the ceiling when Derek comes into his view smiling down at Stiles who is also smiles softly. Derek hits the call button alerting a nurse that she needs to come and once she does there are people rushing all around him checking his stats and making sure he can function.

Once the tube is removed, he has a drink of water, and he can finally talk he only says on word, "Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah, um hope it was okay.


End file.
